


secret by secret

by booklovingelephants



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, and you get more trashy fics like this :D, but maybe read this anyways and tell me what you think?, comments keep me going, i cant write, i couldnt figure out how to tag this, kinda angsty, super short one shot, very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklovingelephants/pseuds/booklovingelephants
Summary: Matthew Fairchild is abruptly confronted with pieces of his past, as he has to reconsider the lies he has told and the secrets he has kept.
Kudos: 10





	secret by secret

The Devil’s Tavern was a welcome reprieve from the biting cold. October had arrived with a fierce determination to deprive Matthew of sunny weather, and Matthew was prepared to complain about it for all he was worth.   
“Did you tell Charles you were coming here?” James asked tersely, interrupting Matthew’s bitter musings.   
“I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid,” Matthew said. “Of course I didn’t tell Charles that I was coming here.”  
“You, Matthew,” Thomas said, “toe the very fine line between the two.”  
“It’s my specialty,” Matthew said. “I’m a professional hooligan.”  
“Would you like some more options on the table?” Christopher said. “Scoundrel, bastard, delinquent-” He cut off as he saw Matthew’s darkened face. “Should I stop?”   
The memories came back to Matthew unbidden, pieces of his fractured memories that could still cut him like glass. He took a deep breath, shaking his head as he exhaled.   
The wall of secrets he had built around himself seemed to loom taller than ever between himself and his friends. He had put them there himself, brick by brick, secret by secret.  
Pulling them off was another story, for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this fic is so short and bad!! to the anon who sent me an ask with the prompt: "i may be an idiot, but im not stupid" thank you for the prompt and sorry this took SO LONG to write *sobs*. anyways, i hope you like this!! kudos and comments are the best thing ever please send them they make my day every time


End file.
